Amber Fury
by Wicked Guardian
Summary: Kenshin's slowly becoming Battousai again. What happens when a new threat comes, Kenshin gains powers, Battousai becomes fully in control, and Kaoru has her life threatened? M for violence, language, and some lime. BK
1. Chapter 1

**Amber Fury**

_Chapter 1_

Landing gracefully back on her feet, Kaoru glared towards the person on the opposite side of the room.

_Damn it!_

His eyes were on her, taking in her frustrated appearance. She crouched in a defensive position, ready to take anything he would throw at her. He stood there, just stood. His eyes were still staring, the violet in them making it hard for her to concentrate on their little match. She mentally kicked herself. _Stay focused Kaoru or else he might—_

It was then he finally made a move. He leaped up into the air, the bokken he was currently using came down towards her shoulder. Not seeing enough time to move out of the way, she quickly brought her weapon up with both hands to block the attack. It was a surprisingly successful block, something Kaoru got angry over. After he landed, she kicked out her leg, hitting his ankles so he would trip. He merely stumbled back, and did a back flip in order to keep from falling flat on his backside. He landed on his feet a few yards away from her.

"Kenshin," she growled. "You're holding back. I told you not to!"

The said man just smiled. "Forgive me, Miss Kaoru, but this one doesn't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me! I need more practice!"

Kenshin sighed. "If you say so. . ."

Kaoru smiled and got back into stance. She waited until he situated himself also and then she darted towards him, bokken raised. Kenshin waited until she was a foot away until he suddenly disappeared. She stopped running and spun around, which she immediately regretted due to the fact that Kenshin was barely six inches away from her. Her surprise got the better of her and she involuntarily leaped back out of instinct. She flushed at how close his face was to her own, and her eyes darted away from him. It was then she noticed he was gone again, and she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. Kenshin's arm circled around her waist to prevent her from falling forward, and again she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Never let your guard down," Kenshin murmured into her hair. Ok, now Kaoru resembled a tomato. She was too embarrassed to realize his voice sounded deeper then usual.

"_Hey, Kenshin! You gotta make dinner now! We're starving!"_

Upon hearing Yahiko's voice, Kenshin let go of Kaoru at once and shook his head fiercely. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Miss Kaoru, do you mind if we continue this later?"

Kaoru nodded, her face still a bit flushed. "I-I can help you with dinner, Kenshin . . ."

Kenshin started to nod, but then immediately thought against it. Kaoru helping with dinner . . . he thought. She said she would _help, _not make it. But last time she helped out, the kitchen almost was completely destroyed due to her low experience with fire.

"That would be nice, Miss Kaoru." All he had to do was keep her away from the fire . . . maybe she could cut vegetables . . . that was hopefully something she could handle. Her face immediately beamed, and she put her bokken down and bolted to the kitchen. Kenshin, afraid of what would happen with her alone in the kitchen, set his bokken down also and ran to the kitchen before she even went through the door. He looked back at her surprised face and smirked, but then mentally hit himself in the head. He should be worried, but ever since he started practicing with Kaoru after the last battle with Enishi, the Battousai side of him just wanted to come out. He was acting more like Battousai then the regular wanderer, and it scared him to wits end. If he was to show Kaoru, Yahiko, and the rest of the gang his other side, he wouldn't know what would happen, especially to Kaoru.

Kaoru was next to him, looking for a knife to cut vegetables with after he told her to do that. She wouldn't argue with him. She realized how bad her cooking is. After she found a knife, she started cutting. All the while she couldn't stop thinking about what Kenshin did just when they were sparring. He held her waist, which was something her normal Kenshin wouldn't do at all. Then her thoughts turned to that night before, when they were both training. She flushed thinking about it. His eyes. . .

-

"_Miss Kaoru, you have to stay alert at all times during battle, you can't slip up," _Kenshin said while getting back into stance. It's been more than an hour since they've been practicing, and Kaoru looked like she was ready to pass out, while Kenshin merely had a few beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"_I know that, Kenshin," _she took a deep breath to steady her breathing. "_Now get ready!"_

And she charged towards him, already having a plan formed in her mind. She raised her bokken for what seemed like the millionth time, and when she was close enough, she swung down, and it worked. Kenshin side stepped her attempt and aimed his bokken towards her side, and she immediately took her own weapon to her side, taking the defensive stance. She moved her arm and tried spinning towards him. But, as luck would have it, her sock caught on a weak wood plank under her, thus making her trip in the process. Kenshin was too close to her to step back to catch her, and the next thing both of them knew, they fell onto the floor with her on top of him. Her face flushed with anger towards the damn wood plank which ruined her grand plan. _Damn._

Realizing that she accidentally pinned Kenshin to the ground, her blush deepened from her embarrassment, and looked down in an attempt to think of an apology, but noticed that she was still on him. _Kaoru no baka! Get off 'a Kenshin! _She attempted to stand on her own, but something on her waist prevented her from getting up from where she was sprawled. She looked down, and noticed it was Kenshin's _hand _that held her down. She finally looked up at him with alarm and some other emotion she dared not to show, but failed. His eyes were closed shut, and he looked concentrated.

"_Ken . . . Kenshin? Are you alright?"_

He finally opened his eyes and stared down at her. Her own sapphires widened. His eyes weren't the gentle violet she became used to so quickly, but they were a golden color! But what surprised her, is that they were gentle, but looked predatory for a split second, she wondered if that was just her though.

"_Kenshin, your eyes."_

"_Wh-what. . ?"_

"_Your eyes are amber!" Is this Battousai?_

"_Miss Kaoru, it's alright." _His hand finally let go of her waist, giving her silent permission that she could now get off of him. They both got up quickly, Kenshin being the first to completely stand. His hand flew up to rub his eyes. Kaoru stared at him. _No, this isn't Battousai. It's still my Kenshin . . . whoa! MY Kenshin? Where the hell did that come from?_

"_I'm alright, Miss Kaoru," _he repeated it, and his smile that lit up his face didn't waver at all. His eyes were closed, but something about his expression looked almost pleading. _"This one thinks that we have done enough training for today. We should get to bed."_

Kaoru nodded weakly. _"Ok, Kenshin." _She had a feeling it was a dream that just happened, but it was real. The intensity of his eyes, his voice lowering a notch. It was all just too real. So she went off to get ready for bed. Kenshin did the same also after-

"_**OW!" **_

"Miss Kaoru!"

Kaoru held her hand, seeing the crimson liquid flow from the cut she had just given herself from that damn knife. "Ow. . ." she muttered while Kenshin took her hand in his and inspected the fresh wound.

"It's deep, but it won't get infected if we properly wrap it. Sanosuke!"

Sano was immediately in the door way, along with Yahiko. Despite the pain Kaoru felt, she rolled her eyes. They thought dinner was ready. Typical.

Yahiko was the first to rush over and look at the wound in amusement. "Well, ugly, you did it again. Next time you should leave everything to Kenshin in the kitchen. I guess that ugliness you have is also accompanied by lack of common sense and concentration," he snickered.

"Be quiet, you little brat!" while that went on, Kenshin told Sano to go get some bandages from the dojo's bath house, knowing they were there.

"Yahiko," Kenshin started, "go get some cold water." That took the two out of their little battle, and Yahiko huffed while marching out the door. For now Kenshin put a cloth on Kaoru's wound in attempt for the blood to stop from flowing as it was. "Kaoru, you have to be more careful. I don't want to be the one to come to aid all the time," Kenshin chuckled, not realizing what he just said. _How _he said it. Kaoru was surprised again, but made no move to tell him anything; instead she tried focusing on her cut. Sano came back with a small basket with bandages in it.

"Here, Kenshin. Jou-chan . . . . You must be one clumsy person," Sano laughed when Kaoru glared at him and tried hitting him.

"Rooster head, just go mind your own business and go see what your fox is doing!"

"HEY! FINE, MAYBE I WILL!"

"GOOD!"

Sano stormed off, muttering incoherent phrases. "Oi, Kenshin! Tell me when you're done with dinner! I'm going to the clinic; you can send Yahiko to tell me!"

"We shouldn't wrap this up in the kitchen, Kaoru. There's bacteria and smoke that could aggravate your wound. Follow." He didn't say 'miss', something that didn't escape Kaoru's notice. Just then Yahiko came in with a bucket of water and handed it to the red haired man. "Yahiko, would you mind watching over dinner until I come back?"

Yahiko nodded, muttering something that had 'Akabeko' somewhere in there. Kenshin paid no attention to it and went out into another room where it was less bacterial. He told her to kneel down in front of him so he could wrap the wound. She did, and winced slightly as he started poured a little water over the wound, not paying attention to the floor getting damp from him pouring it.

"Miss Kaoru, this one is curious about what you were thinking about that caused you to not pay attention," Kenshin said when he started wrapping her hand. She immediately blushed and looked away. He lifted on eyebrow at her reaction, but kept quiet. His eyes changed a bit.

"W-well, I was just thinking about a few things," she stuttered. She glanced back at him and noticed he was smirking. "Kenshin, I think we should talk. . ."

"Oh? About what, Kaoru?" His voice got deeper with each word.

"You."

O.O First chapter. My first attempt at a KB fic. Don't worry; Battosai will be more in the main category once the real excitement begins. The rating may switch to M instead of T in a few chapters. I'm not going to do a lemon, seeing that mostly all BK fics have them . . . but I could do lime.

You can tell me what you think about it. Lime or no lime. Reviewers choice, and I'll do whatever I can to make you readers happy (Except lemons. . . heh)

ANYWAY, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary:**

_Ever since defeating Enishi, Kenshin is slowly transforming into Battousai again. The problem is that he doesn't want to. But when a new enemy arrives for him and steals Kaoru just after they told each other how they feel, there's no stopping Battousai from breaking through. With new goals, he intends to take Kaoru back, and in the process gaining a few extra powers on the way. (Powers as in magic… you know)_

**Amber Fury**

_Chapter 2_

"Idiot rooster head, I told you I have patients to work on!"

"I know, but Kaoru said-"

"So now you're taking orders from the little raccoon?" Megumi stopped pacing around the room to look straight at Sano with amusement.

"No," Sano paused for a minute. His eyes widened. "Damn it, she did it again!"

Megumi laughed, her voice teasing. "Oh, Sanosuke! I never knew you took orders from a measly little raccoon!"

Sano, for once, ignored her teasing. Instead he walked towards the door. "Later, fox. I have a raccoon to hunt."

Megumi chuckled, resuming her work on the patients.

-

Kenshin raised one eyebrow. "Me, Kaoru?"

Kaoru ignored the tone his voice took on. "Y-yes."

After Kenshin was done rapping her hand, he placed it in between both of his hands. Kaoru blushed crimson at the contact. _Soon my face might just stick with this color, _she inwardly groaned.

"I am partial to that color of your skin," he murmured out of no where, his eyes on her face. She didn't know whether to smack him or drink in the attention.

"Kenshin, have you been feeling alright lately?" Kaoru took a deep breath to calm herself. His eyes were turning a golden color and it was making her want to do to things. 1) Run out and hide.

The other was to just tackle him right then and there.

And that made her blush even more. She finally came to sense when she noticed Kenshin came closer to her. Sapphire clashed with amber, she didn't know what to do. She pushed back a few times, trying to get her space. All that did was make Kenshin. . . no, _Battousai, _scoot closer to her. She breathed out his name in a questioning tone, and all she got was him shaking his head. He smirked, his eyes smoldering.

Kaoru was even more shocked then before. He was Battousai! She's never seen him change into the slayer that quickly before, and she was at a loss.

"Kaoru," He breathed.

She kept moving back until she was against the wall. She quickly stood up, and he did the same even more rapidly. She wasn't going to say a word. Kenshin walked towards her until he was right in front of her. _Just like before, _she thought. Except when this happened, nothing else happened after that. _Nothing. _

"Kaoru," he called out. He put his hand on the wall next to her head, coming in closer. "Why would you ask if I am alright? I'm perfectly fine." He came closer until their faces were not even 4 inches apart. Kaoru shook her head wildly as if she was trying to get something out. Kenshin's hand quickly came up to stop her. It worked; she stopped when his hand touched her cheek. His smirk grew when he noticed how labored her breathing was. He pushed his face closer to hers, his hand resting on her cheek. Her breaths shortened. It was then she spoke up.

"Yahiko!"

He quickly drew his head back and growled. He would have been happier if she hadn't reminded him of the boy, who was in the kitchen... probably burning it down. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

Kaoru straightened up, masking her surprise with anger. _Baka hitikori! _She walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Go see what Yahiko is doing, Kenshin!"

His still amber eyes turned to her and he glowered. After a second, his face turned into yet another one of his smirks.

"We'll continue this later . . . For right now, I will do as you said." He closed in on her, sealing the promise he made with a firm, but gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled. He didn't get a response from her because she couldn't move. He walked away then, putting his hand on the shoji. He stopped when she started talking.

"Kenshin," her voice was a whisper. She walked up to him. What she did surprised him, Battousai. She punched him on the back of his head. He yelped and his hand instinctively flew to his head. "Next time I say we talk, WE TALK! And we're going to talk later!" After she said that, she pushed past him and opened the shoji herself, walking out while muttering her complaints. Kenshin growled. _You're going to pay for that, little raccoon. _He walked out of the room towards the kitchen, opposite of the way Kaoru went. She went towards her room and Kenshin had a hard time trying to keep his path towards the kitchen without stopping to consider following Kaoru.

He stalked into the kitchen to find Yahiko cutting the rest of the vegetables with another knife. Surprising since every other time Yahiko is in the kitchen something happens. Battousai was in control of Kenshin, but slowly slipping. He might as well give in now since he wasn't anywhere near his little flower. Eyes slowly changing back to amethyst, Battousai spoke up.

"Yahiko, I'll take over from here. I want you to go get Sano and tell him that he should come back."

Yahiko looked up at Kenshin strangely, but silently agreed, forgetting momentarily to put the knife down. After he did, he ran out of the dojo. Only a few moments later did the boy come back in with a sulking Sano. The former fighter for hire showed up in the doorway.

"Dinner almost ready?"

"Almost."

"Where's Kaoru?"

"In her room."

"You sound grumpy."

Kenshin turned to glare at Sano, but thought against it. Instead he repeated that dinner was almost ready and resumed his work. Sano shrugged then went looking for Kaoru. Once at her door, he began pounding on the wood, careful of the rice paper. "Oi, raccoon! Open up!" When he heard no answer, he repeated the actions until he got impatient and opened the door himself. Bad idea.

Kaoru was standing right there, causing him to jump. She caught his hand in hers and pulled it so it was in between the doors, and she shut it. Hard.

"SHIT!" Sano sputtered out a few more curses while taking his hand from the door.

"That'll teach you to open someone's door without permission!"

"You didn't fucking answer me!"

Kaoru opened the door again. "Clearly because I want to be left alone! And tell Kenshin that I won't be coming to dinner. I'm not hungry."

Sano resisted the urge to just kick something... anything. But he nodded. Clearly the little raccoon wasn't in a mood to be messed with. He stomped back to the kitchen, clutching his stinging fingers. He told Kenshin what Kaoru said and was surprised when the former hitikori growled a bit, but he dismissed the fact... for now.

"Kenshin."

Kenshin turned upon hearing his name, seeing Sano put his soar hand in front of his face.

"Does this look swollen? Because Kaoru can be a real bi-"

"It looks swollen. Now go put some ice on it." He sounded angry. Maybe Sano shouldn't have let the words slip about Kaoru?

"K. Thanks." He went to get something for his hand, leaving Kenshin in the kitchen alone.

-

_**O.O Not where I was expecting it to go... guess I kinda got a little carried away. Poor Sano... sorry this is short (at least I think) But I got school and I wanted to post it before I actually go...**_


End file.
